


The fallen samurai and the rising Dawn

by Sofia_gothicquirks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, Wano Country (One Piece), merry christmas Romi!!!, some angsty husband content for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_gothicquirks/pseuds/Sofia_gothicquirks
Summary: Denjiro is a samurai : he fights for honour, but he fights for revenge too.And he waits.
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro & Kozuki Hiyori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The fallen samurai and the rising Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romiiiarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romiiiarts/gifts).



> Merry christmas everyone! And jolly holidays!  
> I have plenty of new fresh projects for the next year to come (a Modern AU may be coming up-), until then here is a tiny drabble for my dear lovely friend Romi this will probably turn into a full one-shot (very) soon.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Denjiro is (was-) a samurai and samurais do fight for honour. They are proud, and stand fierce, obeying to no one but their masters (their fathers-) and strive to protect the light. 

_Oden was the light. Boundless as a thousand oceans, caring as a million soft moonlights._

Sometimes, they have to fight for revenge too. Sometimes they have to keep the tears of their hearts from showing up and hide, and kneel down to liars, and wait, and wait a little longer.

Sometimes, the waiting never seems to end - after all Denjiro is a samurai with no master, not any longer. 

But Denjiro is smart and he hides, keeps his blood cold, and waits, and despairs until the right moment to strike back arrives. 

Because he will strike back. And he won’t be alone in this.

And they will win.

Just some more years to go. 

The sword is hungry for blood in its sheath. The sword longing for revenge will strike.

It _could_ happen in a heartbeat, now, but it _won’t_ , it wouldn’t be proper, and he still has to _wait._

So it goes like this - Denjiro has become a bandit, a shadow of the samurai he once was and he waits. Waits until the moment the masks and all the lies drop off. Waits until the day they return, allies and determination in their hearts.

Because one day, his sword will be out of its sheath. It will strike for murder.

And the usurper ruler will fall and the Dawn will rise.

(And then the princess who is way too much like her father looks at him, and her bright affectionate eyes are smiling and the whole hopeless world around him disappears for a second as she closes her tiny pale fingers around his. 

Because he knows it even if she still does not - _she_ is the symbol of this Dawn about to come.)


End file.
